3. Biomechanica toegepast op pathologie en revalidatie
Algemene info Studiepunten: 4 Proffen: Jonkers, Deschamps Examenvragen juni 2018 Deschamps # geef de kinematica van de knie in het sagittale vlak bij het stappen en bij het lopen met hiellandingspatroon. Teken deze curves en bespreek # een collega wilt een knieprothese laten zetten en wilt weten hoe biomechanica na de operatie zal veranderen. Geef telkens er 2 voor spatiotemporele parameters, kinematica, kinetica en spierwerking. # wat zijn de 3 voornaamste oorzaken voor klachten bij beeldschermwerk. bespreek deze # 2 schoenen getekend (1 afgeronde hiel sportschoen, 1 rechte hiel veterschoen) teken de GRF en hefboomarm (rotatiepunt gegeven). welke schoen creëert het grootste externe moment? leg uit. # teken en bespreek het reciprook 2 punts gangpatroon # wat verwacht je ter hoogte van de hiel wanneer je bij een prothese niks verandert aan de koker maar de voet wel meer in plantairflexie zet? Vaak gebeurt er niet wat je verwacht, waarom? # spieractiviteitspatroon te zien (gastroc, hamstrings, paraspinaal) leg uit welke strategie en waarom en welke translatie er gebeurde Jonkers # duid a, b of c aan bij de volgende 10 vragen en motiveer! (veel keuze tussen trap op, trap af of normale gaan wat heeft meeste problemen wanneer er x deficit/contractuur/zwakte is) ## plantairflexiedeficit, zwakte heupextensoren,... enzovoort ## wat zie je op het einde van de zwaaifase van momentwerking in de knie en heup (externe momenten in terminale zwaai) ## dubbele bump in anteversie te zien, wat is er aan de hand? (unilaterale zwakte heupflexoren, bilaterale zwakte heupextensoren of bilaterale contractuur heupflexoren) ## wat is het belangrijkste voor stabiliteit tijdens het gaan: 1e, 2e of 3e rocker? ## ... # een patiënt met een contractuur in de hamstrings en dus een extensiedeficit van 30°. beantwoord volgende 4 vragen: ## in welke fasen van de gangcyclus ondervindt deze patiënt problemen in de knie. bespreek adhv de curve van de kniehoek (sagittale kinematica) ## wat verandert er in de momentwerking van de knie bij deze patiënt. bespreek adhv de curve van het kniemoment. ## wat verandert er in de eigenschappen van het gaan? ## welke 2 compensaties zie je bij CP om een functioneel gangpatroon te krijgen? Augustus 2017 ' ''Jonkers '' # Geef de beweging van het normale gaan voor bekken, heup en knie in het frontale vlak en bespreek. # Vergelijk de kinetica (momentwerking en vermogen) van het normale gaan met die van het rechtstaan uit een stoel. Zijn ze groter/kleiner, andere spierwerking? Geef hierbij een schatting van grootorden aan. Het is niet de bedoeling om het hele chronologisch verloop van de spierwerking te bespreken. # Wat zal het moeilijkste en makkelijkste gaan bij volgende patiënten en leg uit: patiënt met knieflexiecontractuur, pt met zwakte van heupextensoren, pt met... ''Deschamps # Geef de grafiek voor de kinematica in de enkel voor het normale wandelen en voor het lopen met een voorvoetlandingspatroon. + Bespreek # Op wat moet men letten bij de '''inrichting van een sta werk plek? # Geef 3 balansstrategieën en leg uit. Leg hierbij ook de spierwerking bij elke strategie uit. # Geef 3 variabelen die de schoen-voet fitting mee bepalen. Leg uit op een therapeutische manier. # Patiënt met een TKP, geef 4 chirurgische variabelen en hun varianten die de biomechanica beïnvloeden # Patiënt met een transtibiale amputatie draag een externe prothese. A) Teken op de gegeven tekening de puntkrachten die de stomp op de prothese uitoefent. B) zullen deze puntkrachten groter/kleiner worden wanneer de prothese korter/langer is? Waarom? C) Hoe gebeurt de spierwerking in het bovenbeen op deze tekening/bij deze patiënt (tekening is bij IC). Kan je dit ook uitleggen aan een vrijlichaamsdiagram van enkel het been. Juni 2017 Jonkers # Beweging van de knie in het sagittale vlak tijdens het gaan tekenen grafiek + bespreek # Vergelijk kniebeweging tijdens het gaan met de kniebeweging tijdens trap op + af # Vergelijk trap op + trap af wat betreft de spierwerking, maak ook een inschatting van de amplitudes van de vermogen (sagittaal vlak, heup, enkel en knie) # 3 pathologische condities, wat gaat het moeilijkst: trap op, trap af of gaan (beperkte DF, knieflexie contractuur, zwakte heupextensoren) Inhaalexamen # Kinematica van het bekken, heup en knie in frontale vlak tekenen en bespreken. (met assen, getallen, ...) # Vergelijk gaan en rechtstaan van een stoel wat betreft de spierwerking, maak ook een inschatting van de amplitudes van de momenten en het vermogen (sagittaal vlak, heup, enkel en knie) Deschamps # Verticale GRF tijdens hiellandingspatroon en tijdens het stappen: teken grafiek + bespreek # Een nadeel van langdurig zitten is statische spierwerking: oorzaak hiervan, gevolg en mogelijke oplossingen # 2 schoenen: tekenen GRF en hefboomarm, welke schoen veroorzaakt een groter intern moment thv de enkel? # Interne knieprothese: teken grafiek met de resultante contactkrachten in de prothese bij het staan (bipodaal), gaan, trap af en rechtstaan uit stoel # Persoon met externe prothese (transtibiaal?) --> voet wordt in meer plantair flexie gezet, wat is het gevolg voor de kniekinematica? Bespreek aan de hand van biomechanische principes. Bij patienten zie je niet altijd wat je verwacht, waarom niet? # Swing-through-gait: bespreek en schets. Inhaalexamen: # Reciproke gait, schets en bespreek. # 5 kinematische gevolgen vergeleken met gezonde controles na een TKP. # Bereken van moment in de heup o.b.v. de schematische tekening bij de gang met één wandelstok. Redenering en berekening noteren. Augustus 2016 Jonkers 1.momenten in gaan, trap op en af van enkel, knie en heup vergelijken (grootorden) (kleiner/groter/gelijk). 2. Bespreek wat het moeilijkst gaat. Trap op/af, gaan of rechtstaan uit zit. Bij kniecontractuur, heupextensoren verzwakt, knieextensoren verzwakt. 3. ? 4. zwakke heupextensoren, zwakte bij heupflexie en knielende. Wat zal er het moeilijkst gaan bij gaan, rechtoostaan uit stoel, trap op of trap af Deschamps 1. Heupkinematica en momenten bespreken in sagittaal vlak en tekenen bij lopen met hielpatroon. (Waarden op as weergeven) 2. Anterieur en posterieur deel van GRF bespreken tijdens gaan, lopen met hiel, lopen met voorste deel voet. Met grafieken en assen weergeven. 3.Opstelling bureau, stoel, persoon, scherm, toetsenbord.. schematisch weergeven en 4 delen van de opstelling aangeven en bespreken. 4. 2grafieken knie en enkel kinematica weer gegeven. Beschrijf welke aandoening de pt heeft en welke orthese (of geen) die zou nodig hebben en waarom. 5. Pt met transtibiale amputatie en orthese. Tekening weergegeven. A. Teken hierop de puntkrachten die inspelen tijdens hielcontact. B. Worden die kleiner/groter als de stomp kleiner/groter wordt? Bespreek. C. ? 6. geef twee balansmechanismen 2015-2016 Jonkers 1.Kniekinematica in gaan sagittaal vlak (grafiek + bespreken). Wat verandert er tijdens het trappen op en af lopen (mag zonder grafiek). 2. Momentwerking in de knie en enkel bespreken ten opzichte van elkaar. (groter/kleiner, verschil/gelijk) + de grootorden erbij. 3. Beperkingen (dorsiflexie, heupextensie en contractuur knieflexoren). Welke activiteit (gaan, trap op/af) is het moeilijkst en leg uit. voor persoon met: - dorsiflexiebeperking - knieflexiecontratuur - zwakke heupextensoren Deschamps 1.Breakstance (snel verschuiven van lichaamszwaartepunt naar achter) belangrijkste spierwerking bespreken. 2. Kinematische implicaties (2) van functional reach test. 3. 2 stickfiguren voet met prothesen. GRF + momentrichting tekenen. Welke heeft de grootste interne plantairflexie. 4. Muskuloskeletale problemen bij toetsenbord en muis + oplossing. 5. 2 grafieken (vermogen) van patiënt met transtibiale prothese. (1 grafiek van voet met 2 soorten prothesen, 1 van de andere voet). Vergelijk prothese met 'normale'. Vergelijk de 2 prothesen en benoem de prothesen. 6. Kinematica van de enkel en knie voor lopen met hielcontact tekenen en bespreken. 2014-2015 Jonkers # Geef de kinematica en kinetica van alle gewrichten bij dit kind van CP en het normaal en bespreek de abnormaliteiten en geef functioneel gevolg. (Normale verloop tekenen in diagrammen van het foute verloop bij CP) # Teken het stickfiguur (houding) met de grondreactievector op 15 en 45% van de gangcyclus bij een normale persoon en bij deze CP-patiënt. # Teken vermogen grafiek van de enkel # Leg het gevolg uit van de vermogensgrafiek op de werking van de enkelspieren Peeraer # Geef compensatiemogelijkheden voor een patiënt in de zwaaifase, geef daarbij een omschrijving en de invloed op de determinanten (de 1/2 belangrijkste) # Wat is een GRO en waarvoor wordt deze voornamelijk gebruikt. Geef ook twee voorbeelden aan de hand van de universele normendictatuur?? # Verschillende oefeningen en geef aan welke been de patiënt eerst moet plaatsen (zwakke of goede), bijv. trap op, trap af, over een kleine hindernis... # Staantafel met krachten --> oplossen kracht knie en heup. Spaepen 1 Koppel volgende begrippen aan elkaar in een gestructureerd verhaal, en leg kruisverbanden tussen de begrippen: rollen met/zonder glijden, kracht tussen botten, functie van het gewricht, snelheid van een punt op het contactopp, snelheid van een punt op het bot, smeren, glijcoefficient 2013-2014 Jonkers 1. Geef de kinematica en kinetica van de heup in het sagittale en frontale vlak (Grafieken + uitleg) en bespreek de spiercontrole adhv het vermogen en kinetica vorige vraag (grafieken + uitleg). 2. Tekening frontaal vlak met grondreactiekracht getekend. a) Geef momentwerking in heup en knie b) hoe verloopt dit in de normale gang c) geef oorzaak en gevolg (van a) 3. Geef aan waar in de gangcyclus volgende afwijkingen implicaties kunnen veroorzaken. Geef ook compensaties die kunnen optreden. (zwakte heupabductoren, zwakte heupextensoren, contractuur tibialis anterior) Peeraer 1. Persoon met genu recurvatum, normale enkelmobiliteit en lichte extensorcontractuur, welke AFO kan je ev geven als hij een normale quadricepskracht heeft en welke als hij een quadricepskracht 1 heeft. OP welke rocker is de invloed van de ortheses het grootst. (4 soorten geven) 2) Aantal situaties waarin persoon met verzwakte quadriceps komt, welk been zet hij eerst (trap op/af, roltapijt op/af, helling op/af, over hindernis stappen) 3) Hoe kan iemand compenseren om te zorgen dat zijn zwaaibeen goed doorzwaait. 4 manieren (naam + uitleg + aangeven welke determinant aangedaan is): Vaulting, circumductie, hitching, steppage gait, ... (!hij geeft een kader waar je 5 antwoorden kunt geven maar er zijn er maar 4) 4) Beenprothese gegeven, moment onderbeen gegeven, krachten berekenen Spaepen Femuroppervlak gegeven + 9 standen tibia: hoe vind je het tibiaplateau? !Er waren geen ligamenten gegeven! (en je mocht ze ook niet tekenen) 2012-2013 Jonkers '' Schets een grafiek van de Heup in frontaal en sagitaal vlak, benoem de assen en geef de extreme waarden. Hoe zullen deze grafieken veranderen als de persoon in tenenstand zou lopen, duid de belangrijskte punten die zullen veranderen aan op de grafiek ''Peeraer '' Beschrijf de wat er met een pt gebeurt bij een plantairflexiestand in de enkel ( De hele opsomming van een van zijn eerste lessen) ''Spaepen '' Schrijf een verhaaltje waarin je de link tussen de raakkracht en contactsnelheid met elkaar in verband brengt. '''Voor 2012' Jonkers 1. Geef alle grafieken van de knie in het sagittaal vlak. '' ''2. 2 ventjes, waarop je de grondreactiekracht moest tekenen. '' ''3. Geef de grafieke van de enkel en bespreek. Peeraer 1. Bespreek bipodale stand: A. wat kan je beoordelen? B. wat is de invloed van het steunoppervlak (inclusief compensaties) A. Houding passief/actief, stand van de gewrichten, steunoppervlak, compensaties. B. Als het steunvlak kleiner wordt moet men minder bewegen eer dat het zwaartepunt uit het steunvlak zal komen, waardoor men sneller zal vallen (vb. equinusstand, voorvoetamputatie, congenitale misvormingen, valgusstand) Compensaties: grotere schoen, bredere steun, extra steunpunten (loophulpmiddelen) 2. Een patiënt heeft een spitsvoet (= plantairflexiestand/dorsiflexiebeperking). Welke afwijkingen kan je zien bij het staan het het gaan? Staan: steunoppervlak is verkleind, minder grote verplaatsingen van zwaartepunt voor men omvalt. Gaan: invloed op determinant 4, zal op tenen lopen, geen 1e en 2e rocker, hyperextensie of flexiecontractuur knie, vaulting contralateraal om voet vrij te maken in de zwaai, staplengte zal verkort zijn 3. Patiënt stapt met knie in hyperexantie, aan wat kat kan dit liggen en in welke fasen van het gangpatroon komt dit voor? Hoe kunnen we dit biomechanisch oplossen? Laksiteit, verzwakte Qceps, verminderde controle/hypertone soleus (-> plantairflexie enkel), treedt vooral op bij grote belasting, ontgrendelen van de knie is moeilijk, orthese met plantairflexie hold/stop. 4. Een patiënt met een knieflexiecontractuur van 15°, wat is het gevolg van staan en gaan? Staan: GRV valt achter de knie-> extern knieflexiemoment -> Qceps moet werken = vermoeiend, kan behandeld worden met orthesen. Gaan: invloed op determinant 3, bekken aan contralaterale zijd emoet afzakken, er is onvoldoende schokabsorptie bij IC, de voet wordt onvoldoende vrijgemaakt in de zwaai ipsi- en contralateraal, vaulting en hitching kunnen optreden aan beide zijden, kleinere staplengte. 5. Zeer zwakke gluteus medius: wat met het staan en gaan? Staan: unipodale stand, moeilijke steunname, abductie beperkt. Gaan: invloed op determinant 2, afzakken van het zwaaibeen. '' 6.Stel uw patiënt heeft een beperking van exo/endorotatie in de heup. Wat is de invloed op de determinanten van de gang, welke zijn de gevolgen op het gangpatroon en welke compensaties zijn er mogelijk? ''Eerste determinant: rotatie rondom een verticale as, dij draait mee met het bekken. in de zwaaifase gaat het bekken naar voor en draait de femur naar exo tov het bekken. In de steunfase dus omgekeerd. Maar die zijn dus beperkt --> kleinere staplengte (evt compenseren door sneller te stappen). Als alleen rechts beperkte exo en endo is, is uw staplengte links korters, want als ge rechts steunt, is die endo van femur tov bekken verkort. Als het been rechts zwaait, dan kan je dat compenseren door rotaties in knie en enkel. Links ben je niet beperkt, dus rechtse stap is normaal. '' 7. Wat is het effect van de positie van de enkel (gefixeerd) tijdens de 1e rocker op de stabiliteit van de knie? ''Enkel staat gefixeerd: alle bewegingen gaan via de knie, grote knieflexie, instabiliteit knie. Bij een te lange eerste rocker gaat de GRV te lang op de hiel blijven staan en zorgen voor een uitwenig flexiemoment thv de knie, dit zorgt in principe voor knie-instabiliteit. 8. Welke invloed kan de derde rocker hebben op het gangpatroon? Welke aanpassingen kan je in enkelgewricht en schoen doen? Welke invloed heeft dit op de gewrichten van het onderste lidmaat? Door onvoldoende kracht in soleus en gastrocnemius kan een heel-off tijdens de 3e rocker ontbreken, hierdoor kan een drop-off of calcaneus gait optreden. Het aanbrengen van een AFO met dorsiflexie stop. Het afwikkelpunt van de schoen naar achter brengen, waardoor de GRV dichter vooraan bij de knie zal liggen wat zorgt voor een minder groot extern knie extensiemoment waardoor dat de hamstrings sneller gaan werken om de voet vrij te maken tijdens de zwaai. '' 9. Patiënt heeft bovenbeenprothese. Wat zijn de gevolgen voor de determinanten van de gang? ''Gaan: bemoeilijkte rotaties? knieflexie? '' 10. Aan wat moet een zitsysteem voldoen? 11. Geef de verschillende steun- en suspensie manieren voor een onderbeenprothese en waarop moet men letten bij het aandoen? 12. Geef een overzicht van de verschillende drukwond-preventiekussens. 13. Geef het verschil tussen exarticulatie en transamputatie mbt prothese mogelijkheden. 14. Wat zijn de fysische oorzaken van drukwonden? 15. Geef de verschillende vorman van handorthesen. 16. Stel een postoperatief behandelschema (acute fase) op voor een bejaarde geamputeerde die op conservatieve wijze behandeld wordt. 17. Artikel: doel van het onderzoek, reden, methode, resultaten, discussie, sterke en zwakke punten, wat leer u hieruit als therapeut. 18. Verschil neurogene/myogene spieraantasting '''Spaepen' 1. Uitgaande van tibiaplateau en 2 kruisbanden: construeer het optimale femuroppervlak. 2. Bespreek voor het normale gangpatroon de relatie tussen het vlinderdiagram, het resulteren moment en de gewrichtshoek in de knie in functie van de tijd en de aard van het spierwerk dat een directe invloed heeft op dit gewricht. 3. Bespreek het verband tussen het vlinderdiagram en de verticale verplaatsing van het lichaamszwaartepunt. 4. Vlinderdiagram en grafiek moment heup: geef het verband. 5. Verband tussen vlinderdiagram en grafiek moment enkel. 6. Teken het vlinderdiagram en leg dat uit. Hieruit de horizontale krachten afleiden en in een diagram tekenen. Hoe bereken je vanuit dat laatste diagram de verplaatsing van het lichaamszwaartepunt. Leg uit + grafieken. 7. Gegeven is een persoon van 80kg. Teken de curve van de kracht op de voet en leg uit hoe je hieruit de verplaatsingen van het lichaamszwaartepunt berekent. (! in de vraag stond 'een voet' maat om de versnellingen van het zwaartepunt en zo te hebben moet je natuurlijk de krachten op de beide voeten hebbent